What If
by Twentee Nyne
Summary: This is a series of one-shot stories that illustrate a "what if" idea in regards to the happenings in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.
1. What if 1

What if . . . Link's parents lived?

"_What's going on? What were you talking about?"_

_Their faces were enough to forewarn him that some sort of conflict was brewing beneath the exterior of their jovial shell. They were more so close as a family than some lesser-fortunate ones that he could name off of the top of his head. However, even in the non-dysfunctional families there was always a moment or two that caused instantaneous panic._

"_We were just talking, dear, just like parents do from time to time."_

"_How come you stopped when I walked in?"_

"_We were surprised, that's all-"_

_The feminine voice was abruptly cut off as a sharp tone interjected with the flow of accusation and cover-up._

"_We can't hide it from him any longer. He must know, and now is as good a time as ever."_

"_Know what? Mama?"_

"_I refuse to let my son be carried away like some servant to the royal guard!"_

_Her outburst was one in many that had been occurring over the past few months. Anybody could have easily recognized the tension that gradually began to condense and linger about the atmosphere of their homely abode. His father managed to maintain a level-headed look on his facial features, but such a stoic expression was typical in men his age (particularly fathers.) However, his mother did not attain the same set of abilities as her husband. Her cheeks were often tear-stained, and her words became shorter and shorter as each day passed by. She did not seem angry, per say, but it was difficult to decipher any sort of valid feeling from her in the first place. _

_The more masculine voice spoke up once more. _

"_You'll hide him from the truth until the King himself bursts through that door and forcefully takes our son away from us? Is that what you would rather endure?"_

"_But he's only ten-years-old! He shouldn't have to carry the burden of a Goddess-forsaken land on his shoulders!"_

"_Mama, Da, what is going on? What do you want to tell me?"_

"_We knew this was coming from the very beginning. We knew that we would have to cope with this when the time came, and we both accepted it on the behalf of our land."_

"_But, he's so young! He has so much to live for . . . I can't just let him throw it all away by putting himself directly in harm's way."_

"_Hey! Why won't anybody talk to me?!"_

_His premature voice cracked out against the overtone of his parent's argument. They both stopped and diverted their gaze to their son standing before them. Their hard-glazed eyes softened, and a sort of precious memory settled in the light mist of their inner minds. At that moment, despite the aggravation welling within him, he felt as if he was being looked upon as something as pure as new fallen snow that had yet to be trampled on by over joyous children. His parents lowered their pulsing arms and just looked at him; looked at him like a mother hound would at her first litter of newborn pups. _

"_Son . . ."_

"_Oh, my baby . . . My poor baby."_

"_What's going on? Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_He was young according to the number age which had been tacked to him on the day that he was born. However, young though he may be considered, he felt mature in his mind and actions. Especially at that moment when both his father and mother peered at him with eyes that refused to flit anywhere else. _

"_Listen to me, m'boy. Hyrule is in for a fit of chaos. You've learned about it in your studies, haven't you?"_

"_Suspicions of possible evil doings are on the rise, and it is difficult to separate the rumors from the truth. The tension is thick enough around Hyrule Castle that you could cut it with a knife."_

_He recited the statements from his studies as if he had been drilled with him for three years of his life. _

"_That's right, son, that's right. Now, have you learned of the prophecies? Of the foretelling, and the genuine hope that Hyrule will always have a savior?"_

"_It is said that when in need, the land of Hyrule will call upon the Hero of Time to be the savior of the land and its people. The Hero of Time will arise and defeat the evil beings that threaten the land."_

_He recited once more._

"_Oh, stop it, please! Don't force this on him!"_

"_That's right, son! You've done your studies."_

"_Okay, but what do my studies have to do with you two fighting?"_

_The father and son continued their conversation in ignorance to his mother's pleas._

"_Son, it all fits together like a puzzle. Rumors are on the wind of a new evil ascending to power right beneath the king's nose. Villagers are beginning to turn on their neighbors due to paranoia, and even the multiple races of Hyrule are confining themselves to their natural habitat for fear of what is beginning in the mainland. The calling of the Hero of Time is upon us, and . . ."_

"_Leave him alone! Stop it, please, he doesn't need this! Let him be a child!"_

"_Mama, what are you saying? Da? What about the Hero of Time? What is going on that has you two so crazed?"_

"_You are the Hero of Time, Link, my son!"_

_Silence. The inevitable silence that was prone to awkward moments crept into the room like a fog on a rainy night. The occupants could not hide from the lack of noise. It was deafening despite its magnitude of quietness. Not even a sob emitted from the throat of his mother, who honestly looked as if she would burst at any moment with tears that would flow to the end of the decade. His father stood as stoic as before with his eyes slit and forced to connect with those of his son's. He could feel his father ripping at himself on the inside. What father could bestow such a cursed package onto his ten-year-old son? It was a duty that called for more courage than what was kept in the Triforce itself, and his father had all intention to keep that courage from faltering in front of his boy. _

_Link did not move. His parents did not move. He remained still as the furniture surrounding him. They were nice pieces of furniture. A bed was in the corner, and a table arranged directly in the middle with colorful books strewn across its grainy top. They were old and well below the standard of any noble family, but they were comfortable and homely. Memories were chipped and scuffed into the wood and cushions. They were his memories, and it was his furniture in his home with his parents. _

_It was all apart of his life, which had just been ripped from beneath his grasp. _

_He wanted to shout and scream in protest. He wanted to refuse any such occupation, and that was the only suitable title that he could think of for it. He wanted to take the very idea of the Hero of Time and throw it down the Gerudo Valley ravine, and turn his back as it plummeted to unknown depths. But, he couldn't. He couldn't find the voice to shout his disapproval. He couldn't ward off the undeniable acceptance which welled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't dare turn his back to his future when he knew that it was sailing down into the hands of some unknown force. Besides all that, however; besides the tiniest flicker of knowledge that reminded him of his destiny and how he knew that it was the right thing to accept, there was anger. Anger swirled in his sub conscious and was wrought from the deepest niches of his mind. It all combined into a blazing sphere of emotion that tugged at every last string within his little frame. He was angry at the Goddesses for creating a world with such flaws. He was angry at the unknown evil that was rising to power somewhere in his homeland. He was angry at his parents for hiding the secret from him for such an extended interval of time. _

"_How could you . . . How could you, uh . . . How could you hide this from me? Your son? How could you give me this false identity to run around with, and then throw something as immense as this in my face? You're telling me that I have to go off and save Hyrule now? You're saying that I have to take on the responsibility of an entire land, and you're just now choosing to tell me? Now?!"_

_Most of all he was angry at himself for being too immature to understand his parent's situation._

"_Why should I have to be the one that takes on Hyrule's troubles? Isn't that what soldiers and the royalty are for? Why would they even take the time to look at a kid at a time like this? Why should they? I don't know how to use a sword, and I definitely don't know anything about rescuing lands and-and-and killing people!"_

_The silence returned, although it was sprinkled with sobs of true suffering. His mother could not contain her tears for another moment, and they leaked through every crevice of her eyes, burnishing the turquoise-ringed pupil with a shining finish. Except, it wasn't a shining of joy or pride. Her eyes shined with the agony of realization. His father's nostrils flared as the only sign of giving in to his emotional turmoil. Everything that he had built up in his defense system slowly and torturously began to crumble. First his nostrils flared, then his fists began to clench tighter, and finally he huffed a short breath into his quickly drying throat. _

"_Link . . ."_

_The name of his only son was choked against his misery. _

"_We love you."_

_Silence. _

"_. . .I love you too."_


	2. What if 2

What if . . . Princess Zelda fled Hyrule?

"_Stalfos! Get your useless sack of bones in here and report immediately!"_

_It was a voice like no other. There was a vast variety of voices in the world. Some were calm, some were bold, and some were even stuttered and frail. There were those, however, that attained a voice which was not easily forgotten. When a boulder rolls down the side of a mountain, a low rumble first arises in the distance, and as the boulder continues to gain momentum and strength, the rumble becomes louder and deeper, and it begins to tell signs of what is being destroyed in its fatal pathway. That was how his voice sounded. It was like a low rumble that could erupt at any moment with crashing threats and horrific crunches. Fear oozed from the words that were tainted with that voice, and that fear soaked into any living thing within hearing range. It could have been considered a disease had it been anybody else who spoke with that voice. However, it was not just a simplistic person from the Castle Town streets that barked and hollered orders with that voice. That type of voice demanded somebody with authority, and more importantly, with power to claim such authority. With authority came superiority, and that was what Ganondorf Dragmire desired. He yearned for power with which he could utilize in order to succeed in seizing every land which he laid his hand upon. He wanted to be in the public eye as a devious and cunning lord that instilled terror in his subjects. The thought of pride and respect did not dare to cross his mind. It was barred from the vicinity, and not once was Evil Lord Ganondorf's twisted soul granted the privilege of embodying the natural sensations of righteousness and an overall good for the people._

"_L-l-lord Ganondorf," the bony warrior hissed as it marched into the lavish throne room. "You called?"_

_It was difficult to comprehend the Stalfos' words. Its voice was gruff and harsh, which was no surprise, considering that it lacked vital organs for speech and life in general. This particular monster was that of an evil force. It did not require lungs and heart. It was bound to a life of servitude to its vile master in exchange for the right to live. At least, until the Stalfos was killed, and there had only been one human being that exhibited enough strength and courage to face a Stalfos and successfully defeat it. _

_That damned Hero of Time was beginning to irritate Lord Ganondorf beyond measurable belief. _

"_Stalfos," Ganondorf spoke smoothly, "why has the Hero of Time gained access to the Fire Temple? You were supposed to keep him at bay in the Forest Temple! I lost my own phantom thanks to your failure! It is your failure which has granted that sickening Hero of Time a medallion and the power of that brat Forest Sage. Do you want me to rip your bones off one by one, or are you concocting some secret plan to destroy the Hero of Time where he stands?" As Ganondorf rounded off his speech his voice thickened and his temper flared. The boulder experienced a crescendo from a low rumble to a threatening cascade of rubble and defense. The Stalfos stood strong before its master, although the absence of a response seemed to stretch out for more time than Ganondorf desired. "Master," the Stalfos finally spoke. "It was luck that helped the Hero of Time through the Forest Temple. It was all luck, and by now he has surely ran out of such. He will be obliterated in the Fire Temple. I assure you, Lord Ganondorf," the Stalfos Knight could feel the tension mounting upon him. It was his bony neck that was in Ganondorf's danger zone, despite the fact that it was just another knight in the Gerudo man's regime. It didn't matter who it was that delivered the negative information. If it was negative, then somebody had to repay Ganondorf for the work that he had exercised, and Ganondorf always made sure to find that payment. _

"_You had better be right," Ganondorf's jaw clenched. "If you fail me again, it is you that will be the example for the other Knights. Now get out of my sight!" Ganondorf bellowed as he pounded a fist against his throne arm rest. The Stalfos grunted, bowed, and scuttled toward and out the door. It didn't need to be told twice to leave an area that held an angry Ganondorf. The Gerudo King's chest heaved with agitation. This Hero of Time had risen out of nowhere, and right in time to stand against everything that Ganondorf worked for. The Evil Lord had his plans ready and waiting, and then this Hero of Time, and that harlot of a princess Zelda, had to stand above the rest and intervene with everything that Ganondorf had in progress. Where did this Hylian boy come from, anyway? He had heard the rumors that the Hero of Time originated from the Kokiri Forest, but that hardly seemed logical, considering that the boy was Hylian instead of Kokiri. It was of no consequence. All in all Ganondorf realized that this Hero of Time must be stopped before he gains too much power. And if Ganondorf's own minions failed him, then he would just have to put an end to the Hero of Time's involvement with his own two hands. He almost anticipated such a glorious, glorious day. _

_But, what of that princess? Princess Zelda of Hyrule was the daughter of King Daphnes, and she had already proved to be more than a nuisance. Not only did she uncover his evil rising, but she hid herself in her own land to the point where he was oblivious as to her location and her doings. Ganondorf knew she was plotting against his reign. She was helping that Hero of Time somehow, but how? What method has she learned in order to communicate and aid that blasted Hero of Time? Ganondorf had searches. He had searches, and interrogations, and threats all around, but the idiot citizens of Hyrule apparently had a much denser loyalty to their princess than Ganondorf had anticipated. Either that, or they were just as clueless as some of them led on to be. Regardless of the truth, Ganondorf discovered new ways to entertain himself while simultaneously teaching lessons to the Hylians and other species that inhabited Hyrule. The Princess of Hyrule could only hide for so long before she slipped and let loose with a clue that would ultimately lead to her demise. The Triforce of Wisdom could not conceal her mistakes for an eternity, and Ganondorf had the time that was required. He would soon gather all three of the Triforce pieces, and then he would begin his true reign as King of Hyrule; King Ganondorf. _

"_Evil Lord Ganondorf!" _

_The urgent call broke Ganondorf's train of thought, and his eyes snapped open. His throne room surrounded him, which was comforting to say the least, and a heavily armored Iron Knuckle stood before him. There were not many Iron Knuckles in his black citadel. Most of them had been sent to protect the power hidden away in each of the temples scattered across Hyrule. However, the power of the Iron Knuckle could not be overlooked, and a few remained at Ganondorf's Castle with their swords in hand. _

"_What is it? It had better be important, or there will be consequences," Ganondorf growled through his throat and eyed the Iron Knuckle with a gaze as sharp as his wit. _

"_Sir," the Iron Knuckle continued, "we've just received word from those stationed at Kakariko Village. Princess Zelda is no where to be found."_

"_You mindless idiot!" Ganondorf's neck pulsed from the anger that boiled the blood in his veins. "You honestly think I am not aware of that? Of course she's vanished! She isn't going to march up to that damned Hero of Time and tell him what to do! She has the Triforce of Wisdom, for Goddess's sake! She may be weaker than a Deku Baba, but she makes it for it in Goddess-damned brain! You're a waste of my time!"_

_Ganondorf's aura was beginning to glow with a pale venom-like illumination that emphasized each threatening feature on his powerful figure. He clenched his fists in and out and the Triforce of Power symbol on his hand began to emit a golden light which contrasted greatly with that of the evil man's outline. But, before the Evil Lord could conjure anything offensive, the Iron Knuckle straightened his posture and spoke up with a bold tone of voice. _

"_Sir! The Poes predict that Princess Zelda is no longer in hiding, but she has fled the kingdom entirely. They can no longer sense her anywhere within Hyrule. She is gone, Great Lord Ganondorf."_

_The Iron Knuckle stood as still as a statue, and it could have easily passed as one, although its massive blade would ward off any Hylian with common sense. Ganondorf had abruptly halted in his pulsating outrage. His fists remained clenched tight, and his Triforce piece still put forth a pale yellow light. His eyes, however, were cut narrowly and fixated to the very air which he breathed. It was like being told that Hyrule was going to explode in one sunrise, except this was news that Ganondorf had hoped for secretly for a period of seven years. _

_Princess Zelda was gone. _

_She no longer shadowed Hyrule with her protective magic and disgusting attraction. Hyrule was being offered to Ganondorf on a silver platter, and it was the family of royals themselves that bore the plate. Barriers that were previously invincible to his power were now accessible and at his command. The people of Hyrule had no superior to look to for safety and reassurance; except him. He was a powerful King of the Gerudo, and now, with Princess Zelda out of the situation, he would soon be Lord Ganondorf: King of Hyrule. And as King, Ganondorf would utilize every ounce of his power to track down that traitorous princess and bring her to him in chains. He would present to her what a true king does for his land, and he would take from her what is rightfully his. He wanted, nay, desired that Triforce of Wisdom, and he would get it one way or the other. And, what's more, with the Triforce of Wisdom and the position of King of Hyrule, Ganondorf would order for the Hero of Time to kneel before him and to offer Ganondorf the third and final piece of the Triforce. Even if the Hero of Time refused Ganondorf would seek a different tactic of gaining the Triforce of Courage. He did not have a preference as to how he retrieved all the pieces of the Triforce, and he assured himself that he would, one day very soon, take the place of supreme ruler, and he would have nobody in his path to defy his reign. It was all falling into place with such excellent precision and timing. Ganondorf almost felt giddy with the whole thing. He wanted to dance, he wanted to shout with ecstasy at what he had achieved with his own power and intellect. He wanted to alert everybody of what he had done, and revel in his own superiority to the pathetic and pitiless Hylians. No princess could deceive his eye. No Hero of Time could defeat his strength. _

_He was Evil Lord Ganondorf. Hail to Evil Lord Ganondorf!_

"_Go alert the posts about this fortunate uprising," Ganondorf almost laughed as he replied to the apprehensive Iron Knuckle standing before him. _

"_Sir?"_

_Ganondorf smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was a smile laced with sardonic glee that vibrated with a poisonous and malicious cackle that faded into the stale, thinning atmosphere. _

"_Princess Zelda is gone. We strike tomorrow at dawn."_


	3. What if 3

What if . . . Link got married?

"_Then, the hero rose his mighty sword of shining diamond, and with a brave swing, he plunged the blade into the monster and saved the land from all evil."_

"_Hooray, hooray! Hooray for Mac the Hero!"_

"_He's so brave! Daddy, I love that story. Can you tell it again?"_

"_Again? I've already told it twice today. Aren't you tired of that story?"_

"_No!" They all shouted in unison and raised their little hands to oppose their father's suggestion. There were three sets of hands in all, and they were all so close in size that it was difficult to distinguish just how far apart all three of them were in age. The oldest and youngest could only be about two years apart, if that, and all three were currently huddled together in a close-knit circle with their father right in front of them. He had his arms drooped off the back of a wooden bench, fingers limp with relaxation, and his legs were stretched out in front of him, each with a small child clinging to one or the other. The third, the oldest child, satisfied himself by draping his little arms over his father's leather-soled boots. _

"_Please tell it again, Daddy?"_

"_P'ease? P'ease?"_

"_Jus' one more time!"_

_The oldest boy, Daru, set his eyes into an upward plead. He was only five-years-old, but he took into consideration the fact that he was the oldest of three kids, and he often attempted to make himself appear older and more mature for his age. Often times it succeeded, but the little boy could never elude the simple fact that he was still a growing child. _

"_I think we've heard enough of that story."_

"_But, we love tha' story. What else cin we do?" The middle child, another little boy named Alvale, asked while laying his head down on his father's shin. Their dad heaved an exaggerated sigh and scratched at the tip of his green-pointed hat. _

"_How about . . ." he mused out loud. "How about you . . ." he paused momentarily as his eyes shifted from left to right. After a brief lapse of time, he shouted, "Run from the River Monster!" With the sudden exclamation came a volley of squeaks and screams from the three little kids. The two boys scampered off into the other room with the youngest child, a three-year-old girl named Melilah, trying to move her feet quick enough to keep up with her brothers. Their father leaped to his feet and began to pursue the kids with his arms extended and his fingers bent like the branches of a dead tree. He stumbled back and forth on his feet and groaned. He would have appeared frightening to any child that was not familiar with the "River Monster." But, to the current fleeing children, River Monster was an every-day thing that they all loved to play. _

_Melilah shrieked and giggled at the same time as her father caught up to her wrapped his hands beneath her arms. He lifted her up above his head and brought her back down onto his shoulders. Her little hands clutched the tufts of blond hair that protruded from beneath the hem of her father's hat, and her feet kicked to make up for the activity that her hands could not do while holding strands of hair. _

"_You are now my monster helper! We must attack the boys!" he nearly roared as Melilah attempted to giggle and groan at the same time. The father-daughter duo set off in search of Alvale and Daru. The two had hidden somewhere in the house, and it was most likely in the same place that they always hid. However, their father still stomped around and looked in every crevice while taking advice from the assistant on his shoulders. After flipping over a pillow, Melilah's finger pointed toward a head of auburn-tinged hair that protruded from behind a basket of blankets. Melilah tried to whisper, but her words came out as loud as her normal tone of voice, if not louder. "Let's get him!" she squeaked. Her father put a finger to his lips and crouched down onto his hands and knees. He shifted Melilah's position so that she was more riding on his back like a horse rather than sitting on his shoulders. She put her hands up to her mouth and suppressed oncoming chuckles. Her father inched forward and put his hand on the side of the basket. He could hear both of the little boys whispering to each other. Their words were incomprehensible, but their tensed amusement was noticeable._

"_One . . ." their father whispered to Melilah. "Two . . . Three!"_

_Upon three he moved the basket aside and growled at Alvale and Daru. He had to restrain from laughing at Melilah's attempt at sounding fierce. The two boys both screamed despite themselves, and they lunged out from beneath their father's shadow in a dash toward the nearest doorway. All four of them -- father and children -- rampaged across the floor and into the living room. All their feet scratched and thumped along the wooden floor boards, and shouts accompanied with laughter reverberated off the interior of the house._

"_River Monster is going to ge-!" the father halted in mid-sentence as his eyes met a pair of pale and toned legs. As his gaze traveled skyward, blue met blue as his eyes locked with the stern look of his wife. _

"_Mommy!" Melilah rejoiced and stretched her hands out toward the red-headed woman in front of her. She wiggled her fingers and growled and her mother crossed her arms with a rough expression she could barely hold. _

"_Mellie, you're just a little monster, aren't you? Didn't Mommy say no running in the house?"_

_Melilah only growled some more, but her little blue eyes flashed with a hint of shame. _

"_Yes, you are so very scary," her mother replied. _

"_Daddy did it!" Melilah smiled with a little smirk that she had grown accustomed to adorning whenever she was proven guilty. Her dad gasped and stood up, catching Melilah into his arms while doing so. He shrugged his shoulders and shifted his gaze from both of the females continuously. _

"_I did not! It was the River Monster!" he exclaimed with a voice that was beyond belief. Melilah shook her head and began to protest._

"_Nu-uh! It you, Daddy!" _

"_I bet it was, right Mellie?"_

"_Mmhm!"_

_Melilah reached for her mother's hold, and the red-headed parent obligingly scooped the little girl into her arms. She kissed her daughter's forehead and put her feet on the ground. "Why don't you go find your brothers? They ran out of here so fast that they might be all the way to Lake Hylia by now," she said while straightening her back. Melilah needed no second bidding. She skipped off across the room and soon disappeared with a hopeful cry of her brothers' names. _

_After Melilah had departed from the room, her mother turned and gave her husband a hard glare that was contrasted drastically by a sweet smile. _

"_It was the River Monster again, eh?" she asked._

"_Yep. You have to watch out for that monster. You never know when he might get you!" he responded. As he spoke, he thrust his arms forward and literally swept the woman off of her feet and into his grasp. He twirled her once and then stopped, much to her desire, and looked into her face with a grin that emanated with a certain smugness. _

"_You're awful," she remarked. _

"_You don't seem to mind too much," he replied. _

"_What if I do? Maybe I'm really hiding my despair and planning my escape as we speak."_

"_Well, then I'll just have to follow you around where ever you go to make sure that you don't run away."_

"_Oh, I bet I could elude you long enough to get away."_

"_That's what you think!"_

"_Link!"_

_She shrieked as her husband began to turn circles once more, tightening his grip on her torso and letting his arm fall from behind her knees. Her legs did not touch the ground as she spun around in his grasp, and her hair batted at Link's eyes. He was genuinely laughing while his wife clutched her arms around his neck and shoulders. He stopped after a few minutes, mainly from his own dizziness, and to clear his vision from the red curtain that previously obscured it. Her breath was long and heavy, but her lips were stretched into a loose smile that she found herself wearing more and more with each passing day. _

"_You think that's just so funny, don't you?"_

"_Why, yes. In fact, I do," Link clenched his teeth together and rubbed his nose against hers. Despite the fact that she wrinkled her facial features at the gesture, he knew as well as she did that she enjoyed the visible confession of love. "You're going to try and tell me that you don't like it?"_

"_Well," she began, "I think you get more enjoyment than I do. You should see yourself!"_

"_Oh, as if you could ever hide your emotions from me. You were laughing so hard on the inside that I bet all of Kakariko Village could hear you. They'd all be sayin', 'Listen, there goes Malon again. I swear, that girl is goin' to pop a lung one of these days!' It's true. I've heard it said down by the well multiple times."_

"_Link, you're so full of it! As if our business is the talk of the town anyway, I doubt that people can hear my laughing. Especially not with four kids running around this house non-stop. And yes, I said four, and you're the worst of 'em all!"_

"_Oh, now I am just shocked," Link spoke with faux surprise and indignation. "Alvale is much worse about running around the house than I am. Just watch 'im one of these days. He's going to be a sneaky one. I think he's been hanging around with Sheik too much. We need new babysitters."_

"_Our babysitters are fine. It's you that's going to get them into trouble one of these days," Malon grinned and forcefully pulled the both of them into a sitting position onto a cushioned green bench. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned on Link's side, his arm draped over the back of the bench and his head leaning on the top of her head. He twirled his finger around a strand of her hair, and soon he caught the sound of a sigh escaping from her throat. The silence explained everything that didn't need to be said. There had been numerous moments of silence that heralded in conversations of deep meaning and relevance. It was merely something that occurred when you've been betrothed for ten years. _

"_Rupee for your thoughts." It was Malon who spoke._

"_Three guesses and the first two don't count," Link replied._

"_Well," Malon began, "if the first two don't count, then my first two guesses are our children and what we're going to eat for supper."_

"_You're getting good at this."_

"_My third guess is you're worried about Ganondorf."_

_The sentence was more of a tension releaser rather than a tension breaker. The atmosphere abruptly shifted into a vicinity of thick discomfort that intertwined between the two Hylians. Link radiated with a majority of the stress, and soon Malon was vacuuming up that tension and creating her own collection of emotions. _

_Ganondorf had been sealed in the Sacred Realm for the same amount of years as Link and Malon had been married. Their anniversaries were not exact by day, but they were within thirty days of each other, and it was unnerving to connect such a jovial event with the most frightening memory embedded in Hyrule's history. However, Link's anniversary was not what concerned him at the moment. At least, not entirely. _

"_I've been having more dreams lately," Link spoke after a moment of silence. "It's always Ganondorf or one of his minions that dwelled within the temples. There's never really a location or even a background. It's simply fuzzy, and the Master Sword starts to crumble away when I touch it. Then, there are the symbols."_

_Malon's eyes did not meet her husband's, although direct eye contact was not always needed when both husband and wife were comfortably within each other's company. _

"_What symbols?"_

"_A red rose, a horse, a sunrise, three Cuccoo eggs. There are more, but they all mean the same thing. At least, I think they do."_

"_Link, it's been ten years."_

"_And we have fifty more years to go, and I won't be getting younger during that time. What will happen when I cannot even defend myself, let alone those who I love? It's no secret that I'm happily married and have three children. I hate living with the idea that I'm in love with nothing but targets; targets to be used against me and the reign of peace in Hyrule. I can't stand the thought of endangering you and the children just by living with this title and reputation."_

"_Well, if you call me a target one more time I'll make sure that you have less than fifty years to live," Malon leaned her head back and offered the slightest smirk. "You and I both knew what the risks would be by getting married and having children, but we both accepted it. You cannot sit here and tell me that you regret the choices that you've made in the past ten or so years."_

"_I have no regrets whatsoever. Only fear. You would think that the wielder of the Triforce of Courage would harbor less fear than most others, wouldn't you? If only it worked as simply as that."_

"_Fairy Boy," Malon said. Link moved his head into her upward line of sight and raised an eyebrow. What she had said was so random and abrupt that Link was truly speechless. He had not been expecting her to say that childhood nickname. He had doubted that she even remembered it, considering the fact that he had somewhat forgotten about it until it was just mentioned. _

"_What?"_

"_Do you remember when we first met? We were in the Marketplace at Castle Town, and I was waiting for my lazy ol' father to get back from the castle. You offered to help find him for me, and then there was that entire ordeal with the cuccoo egg hatching and then my dad running home all in a frenzy. You told me that day that you were on your way to speak with Princess Zelda, and right then I thought, 'Wow. He must be really important if he's going to talk to the princess herself. I wonder why he's dressed so funny?' You were ten-years-old then, and you had the courage to march straight through that castle courtyard and into the princess's garden. You didn't even know what was going on or what was going to happen next, but you knew what you had to do, and you did it. You really do live up to what has blessed you. We don't know what is going to happen in the next ten, twenty, or thirty years, but we know what we have to do, and you know exactly what you want to do. You'll do it too, even if the situation calls for the Master Sword twice over."_

_She spoke of memories that had long since been part of the past; his past. She spoke about them with such precision that Link wondered if she had followed him during those seven years of his life that he was destined to experience. Naturally, he had told her of the many antics that happened during his youth, but the emotion and thought that she extracted from those memories was impressively accurate. There was no denying her when it came down to true love._

"_I only pray to the Goddesses themselves that I never have to redraw the Master Sword, and I pray for a mind as strong as your's. Or perhaps you're merely stubborn. Either way, if you think that we can protect each other and our children, then I'll take your word for it. You haven't failed me yet with that brain of your's. No reason to start doubting you now," Link kissed the top of Malon's head after he finished speaking. She twisted in his arms and laid her head in his lap, looking straight up into his face._

"_That's right. The woman is always right, and if you accept that in life, then you'll live for many, many more years."_

"_Haha, you think so, huh?"_

"_We've been through this already! I know so!"_

_Link's next statement was at the very edge of his lips when he was forced to eat his words._

"_Help! Daddy! Mama!" _


	4. What if 4

What if . . . Ganondorf acquired the Triforce?

_It was a peculiar sight. The desert winds whirled with specks of sand traveling along the waves as if each grain was following a track from the ground to the reddened sky. The climate and skies had progressively gotten worse over the course of the last couple of weeks, but the weather was one of the lesser things to be concerned about. A rough and dusty campfire crackled in defiance against the wind that whipped with a strong desire to extinguish any form of life that managed to thrive in the desert arena. The firelight created an illuminated bubble of sickening warmth that was hardly even visible to those sitting around its searing salutation. _

_The temperature did not call for the fire to be lit. It would have been more fitting for an oasis or rain shower to moisten the desert and refresh the scratchy throats of those present. However, water attracted more than thirsty acquaintances. Water gave off a shining beacon, particularly in the Gerudo Desert, and anything from beast and foe to Hylian and friend came scrambling to that beacon with a thirst that had been cursed unquenchable. Fire was something that had become customary to the inhabitants of Hyrule. It no longer screamed for attention, but rather gave off a gritty distaste that warded off even the most generous of people. No one wanted to be around anymore fire than they had to be. _

"_Goddesses, it's so hot."_

"_I never thought I'd hear a Gerudo complain about the heat."_

"_Yeah, well, I never thought the Gerudo would be run out of their own fortress. You know it's not going to take long for the word to spread about the siege."_

"_No self-respecting Hylian is going to care about our business. Every race on this Goddess-forsaken land hates our guts. They would only rejoice at hearing of our weak moments."_

"_If only that moral was spared at our expense. My blades haven't seen action in over three weeks. I could use some living targets."_

"_Get over it, Kiheir. You're lucky to have weapons, let alone your life. Over half of our sisters are not as fortunate."_

"_And the other half is worse off. Forced to flee from our own fortress and left ashamed and deserted without as much as a green Rupee to our names. It's pathetic."_

"_Leaderless, homeless. I wonder how long it will take before his goons start tracking us all down one by one. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with exterminating his own people, especially when they collectively turned on his reign, except for the few spineless traitors that sold themselves off to be his slave laborers. I hope to Din that we last longer than they do."_

"_He wouldn't take traitors lightly, regardless of their origin. Besides, to him, it's more like their returning to their one true king," she spat the final word._

_There were three Gerudo seated around the fire, each with clear spheres of sweat beginning to drip down their cheeks and onto their arms and legs. Only two were speaking while the third ran a stone across the gleaming blade of a curved scimitar. The only sound that emitted from her immediate proximity was the "shing" as the edge of the blade sharpened more with each stroke. The Savage Wasteland was not welcoming to human beings, but monsters could tolerate more extreme conditions. All three of them were covered with bruises, scratches, and scars that told a grand story that many had yet to hear. Some scars were old and faded, yet many were fresh and on the verge of splitting open anew. Cuts and legions were hardly kept clean due to the grit and sand that blew wildly about their battered bodies. Infection was nothing foreign to the hard-toned Gerudo, even if losing their fortress was. _

"_A king of ruthless demeanor and cowardly tactics that taints his own race. The Hylians were only beginning to respect our boundaries. I was actually starting to believe that we may reach the point of communication, and now we're reduced to hiding, wandering, and wondering if we'll actually withstand this land for another month."_

"_We have nothing to take blame for. It's that pathetic royal family that couldn't realize for a second that evil actually had infiltrated Hyrule, and our so-claimed loyal princess that fled from her own land. She deserved everything that she got."_

"_Her being decapitated before all of Hyrule should've been the first sign that the land was about to be turned upside down. I just don't understand. We've been impenetrable until now. How could one stupid man make a difference?"_

"_He got the Triforce, Len. He's unstoppable."_

_The two's conversation rang irrelevant to the third's ears. She was a Gerudo sister, but at the moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to be out of earshot and somewhere clear where she could think. Her scimitar blade had long been sharpened to a deadly edge, but her hand kept pulling back and forth with the stone in her palm. It was more of a security object than a habit. Everywhere was brimming with monsters and death threats. One moment could have you fighting tooth and nail with a growling Stalfos, and another could have you gasping for breath in the midst of a flash flood. Lightning had become a fierce competitor for killings in the game of power. It had been rare to hear of Hylian news during the past few years, but it was highly unlikely that there were any Hylians left brave enough to spread word of the mainland's condition. All in all, Hyrule no longer thrived, but barely strained to keep its head above dirty, dark water. _

"_Just the thought of our fortress in that man's hands makes me want to run my sword through anything that moves. Just wait until I get my hands on our sisters that betrayed us. There will be no mercy."_

"_Kihier, we'll be lucky if we make it out of the Wasteland more than three feet without getting attacked. You do realize that we're all as good as cornered in here, right? We can't go through to the fortress without being seen, and there's no where else to go except the Spirit Temple. I don't know what good that would do us either. It's probably overflowing with monsters, and I wouldn't be surprised if the powerful tyrant visits there periodically. We're as good as dead to Hyrule."_

"_I have a bad feeling that we're going to wish we were dead before this is long over."_

"_Shut your Goddess-damned mouth. You're Gerudo, or have you forgotten already?"_

"_Forget it, Len. Nobody's themselves anymore. Not since he took over."_

"_We've lost everything that we previously had at our disposal, and now you're throwing away your identity? You may as well go and join our sisters under his command."_

"_I can make you wish you never said that if you don't shut up!"_

"_You'd only be sealing your fate as traitor!"_

"_I'm going to-!"_

"_Both of you shut up!"_

_An odd silence suddenly befell the wind-twined atmosphere. Strands of silence billowed in and around the ears of the three Gerudo sisters, the third of which finally spoke up with a tone that was beyond irritated and rash. Her voice restrained from shaking and instead came across as smooth and crisp, but it was not light by any means. A deep vibration of authority resounded from the back of the sister's throat, and her scimitar reflected the gritty expression of disgust and aggravation. _

"_You two are both disgraces to the Gerudo race, and if I have to listen to either of you moan and complain for another minute, I'm going to run both of you through. Now just shut up and deal with it. Ganondorf besieged our fortress and we fled in order to save our own necks. According to Gerudo code, we should all be dead. As of yet I'm on the fence as to whether death would have been the better choice."_

_More silence. _

"_Well, then, what do you propose we do, Mryan?"_

"_I'd like to leave you and Kihier here to die the fate we all deserve. But, until then, we need to keep moving until we reach the Spirit Temple. Unlike you two idiots, I know that the temple was built to protect us, no matter what the situation. If anything we can take refuge in the cliffs around it. The sands are not as harsh in the temple's shadow." She paused. "You two are like kids not yet advanced to Purple. Pathetic."_

_Mryan glimpsed with nothing but agitation at Kihier and Len before hiking her round-bottomed pants up to her waist, only for the top of the clothing to slip back down to her protruding hip bones. She flipped the end of her long red ponytail over her shoulder and began to walk off in a direction that would have been entirely random to any Gerudo-foreign eye. Kihier and Len both exhaled with sighs and unwillingly moved to their feet. It was bad enough being abandoned in the Wasteland. To be alone would only make the situation ten times worse. _

"_And just what do you plan to do once we find a place to hide at the temple grounds?"_

"_Does it matter? So long as we're out of the wasteland and we have some Leevers at our hands, you two won't have to complain and I won't have a headache."_

"_At least we don't have it as bad as the Hero of Time."_

"_Is it un-Gerudo of me to almost feel sympathy for him, Mryan?"_

"_Don't push it."_

"_Regardless, I don't have the sympathy, but it's pathetic to hear about the kid. I still don't know how Ganondorf managed to extract the Triforce of Courage without killing Link, but it couldn't have been a pleasant experience, as if the Evil King would want anything less. Supposedly you can hear the Hero's screams at night."_

"_Knowing Ganondorf, he's probably got the Hero under some invincibility enchantment and he's just using the kid as his own personal stress reliever. If there's anybody that Ganondorf can't bear to stand, it's the Hero of Time."_

"_Both of you, quiet. You hear that?"_

_The wind blew grit and sand in and out of the Gerudo ears, but life-trained hearing picked up the oddity floating on the wind. _

"_Voices. Get down, both of you, and shut up."_

_Mryan gestured for Kihier and Len to crouch. The trio of Gerudo scooted forward until the curtain of heavy sand dissipated and an open and clear space rolled out before them. The usual scenery of the Spirit Temple front was scathingly blotted with dark clouds and bare sand. The golden grains had dulled and thinned until the desert ground only screamed of malnutrition and hideous nature. Leevers were scarce, if present at all, and the Spirit Temple radiated with a black-lined purple aura with veins of white lightning flashing throughout the cloud. In the midst of it all stood the very centre of evil itself. The epitome of vile and relentless power pulsed and flexed sinewy muscles in front of a deep maroon cape that fluttered despite the lack of wind. The expression that faced the entirety of the Gerudo Desert was closed off with eyes shut from the skies and hands clenched in fists of furious might. It was a kind of might that desired to handle nothing but extreme superiority and the miserable state of others. That fist of mighty power strived for its own happiness which came at the cost of everybody else's depression. _

"_Rah!"_

_Ganondorf screamed. _

"_Koume, Kotake! What is going on at Kakariko Village?"_

"_My Evilness!"_

_Two hag-like witches were at his side as soon as his lips parted with their names. _

"_Sir Ganondorf! The village is at your command entirely."_

"_Of course, the only villagers left are either dead or begging for death."_

"_We can take care of the moaners if you'd like."_

"_Why end the pain, Koume, you old hag?"_

"_There are plenty left to torment, Kotake, you witch!"_

"_Silence!" Ganondorf reigned supreme. "Make sure the villagers stay in the village. Use your imagination to ensure that no Hylian with a spine dares to try and defy my rule. How is progress at the lake?"_

"_Lake Hylia has been drained and all deserted Zoras have been made examples to those still remaining in the domain."_

"_It was quite fun, my Lord. Will your next route be out to the forest? You know, it is the homeland of the Hero of-"_

"_Quiet!" The command was enough to instill fear in every living thing within the area. "That title has been stripped from its person and punishment will be dealt severely until I see fit to end. Regardless, do you think I do not know everything that there is to know about this pathetic land?" The Triforce began to glow on the Gerudo man's hand. "The next example I make will be the Gerudo if you do not keep your mouth shut and respect your master. Get out of my sight."_

_Koume and Kotake nodded their long-nosed heads and swooped off toward the Spirit Temple. Their chattering could be heard breaking the concentration of the vicinity even to the three Gerudo sisters listening at the edge of the wasteland. Their lungs had not taken in or heaved out any air while Ganondorf spoke with his minions, but their eyes remained narrowed into deadly slits that still could not hide the traces of fear. _

_Ganondorf stopped. The heavy tension that rippled around his body disappeared momentarily, and his eyes snapped open to reveal a deadly stare that could have pierced through the Temple of Time twice over. The three Gerudo froze as the eyes locked on their position. His hand signaled at the witches' direction._

"_I think I will make my next move with the Gerudo. Bring me the servants that crossed over to my allegiance. Make sure they are secured. If any escape from my hand, you two will be the ones to compensate."_

_The two witches faced each other with slightly boggled expressions, but nevertheless they altered their direction toward the back of the Spirit Temple. _

_Ganondorf's mouth crept into a malicious grin that dripped with poisonous wickedness. _

"_Traitors are not welcome among us."_

_He paused._

"_Alive."_

_Ganondorf reigned supreme. _


	5. What if 5

What if . . .

'_Dear Link,_

_It's been awhile. I hope you are doing well where ever you are. I can't tell you how different it is to wake up without your smiling face beside me. I know I've said that before, but I can't say it enough. I miss you so much. We all do._

_I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. We've been busy with trying to get by. I don't want you to worry, though. You have nothing to worry about. It'll get easier soon enough. We just have to get past the initial lack of income and then we'll be okay. It sure would be nice to have your bright attitude to help us through the rougher times though. I hope you are having a better time than we are. Is it sunny where you are? Of course, I'm sure it is. The sky always seemed to lighten when you walked into the room. It's almost as if Hyrule misses you as much as we do. The sun doesn't shine as much as it used to. There is a lot of rain. The plants would be happy if they weren't overpowered by it all. There seems to be a lot of overpowering things coming into life these days too. _

_You know what I thought about the other day? I was walking out in front of the house and I saw that old stone in the side of the wall that we never mended. Do you remember the first time we said that we were going to fix it? Well, you said that you were going to fix it, because fixing the house was man's work and women should stay in the house and wait for the man to return. Your cheek stung for the whole rest of the day for that comment. I'm sorry if that one really hurt. Haha, you have to admit, it was kind of funny at the time. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. _

_I took the kids into Castletown today. They needed to get out of the house and around good company again. It was wonderful to see them smiling and playing amongst the fountain. They really enjoyed all the colors and sounds. It's been awfully quiet around here without you. Sometimes I just wish that I could give them the sound of your voice. Aside from your hugs, I think that's what they miss most of all. It hurts when I can't give them that one comfort. We do get by though. All tears stop eventually. I don't want you to worry about them, because they know why their daddy had to leave, and they know that they can't let anything bother them, because their daddy wouldn't want them to be unhappy. I bet you didn't think that I'd be living by that same idea. _

_We happened to catch the Princess in the square today. She was speaking about you; isn't that a surprise? It's all she speaks about anymore. She reassures everybody that Hyrule will be able to get along so long as you are away. I've heard it multiple times. I guess Zelda just needs to reassure herself as much as her people. She does seem to have a bit of a weary atmosphere about her anymore. She lost that kind, yet alert, gaze in her eyes. I do feel bad for her at times. She needs somebody to keep her stable while she keeps the rest of the kingdom on its feet. I think you were that person that kept her in balance with the rest of the land. You kind of just had that affect on people. Even if you couldn't right a wrong in somebody's life, you did everything in your power to ease the pain. You couldn't stand to see a sad face. I promise to try and keep a smile on my face from now on, because I know that I haven't been doing a very good job of that so far. _

_I should probably let you know that the Gerudo have come out of the desert. Not permanently, but a small procession was spotted on its way from the valley into the field. Nobody is quite sure what they are doing, but they carry with them bundles of things -- trinkets and common day items mostly -- all wrapped up like gifts. It seems that their intended destination is the Royal Castle, but I s'pose that we'll have to wait and see their purpose when they get to the gates. I should hope that whatever they are planning is something good-hearted, but you can never tell with the Gerudo. I think you of all people would know that best. _

_On a sadder note, the Gorons and Zoras are on the brink of uncontrolled argument. I won't say war, because a civil war between the two species is still irrational, but they are finding it difficult to relate on common ground anymore. I hate to think they quarrel about you, or at least about your morals, but I'm afraid that is what they chose for their subject of debate. That's another thing that has Princess Zelda frantic. Amidst all the planning, she can hardly handle battle between the two most opposite and largest tribes of Hyrule. It would be a shame to see these species shame their future descendants, but only time will hold the truth of this outcome. I still don't want you to worry however. It is no longer your place. Zelda will find the time to set things straight, and you know as well as I that our princess is not one to be meddled with. She can lay her Triforce palm down with enough justice served to settle disputing matters in distant kingdoms, let alone in her own people, and she will certainly stop at nothing to ensure that her people remain united. _

_I'm sure you don't miss the politics of this land. Rumors seem to feed off of the land's distress, and the aristocrats are having a hay day with the publicity. Swindles, scandals, outrages, and devious dealings are no longer a surprise to the common folk. I don't know how long it all will be able to last, but hopefully things will cool down here pretty soon. Not only is it hard enough to keep up with it all, but some of the nobility finds it right to question me about my opinions with the kingdom's situation and future. I honestly do not know where they get off at thinking that I would answer their idiotic questions, but you believe me that I don't let them hassle me for more than a second. They have no idea what sort of woman they are dealing with when they dare to walk across that threshold. The kids find it oh-so hysterical when they see me telling off another incessant duke or lady. They've taken to imitating my actions and using that as another play game. Considering the circumstances, I allow it to happen. They are in need of their fun without their biggest playmate around. _

_There is one rumor that I have neglected to write for awhile. I hope that you understand my reasoning, but I simply did not want you to worry yourself. You shouldn't have to concern yourself with something that most likely is nothing in the first place. However, guilt has become my number one enemy, and has prompted me to tell you that there are rumors (strictly rumors) that Ganondorf has been seeking the opportune moment for his revenge. Nobody denies that you locked him away in the Sacred Realm, but some people have it in their minds that he is weakening the seals and will be able to break free sometime soon. Some people amaze me with how daft they can be. From what you told me, the Sages' power is enough to keep Ganondorf sealed away for eternity and a day, and I believe you more than the muddled half-brains that scurry in the alleyways at nighttime spreading these foolish rumors. So, don't worry yourself, alright? We will all be just as fine as the day you sealed away that bad man from Hyrule forever. I hope you are not angry with me holding that back. I hope forgiveness is still in your heart, just like it always was. _

_Oh, do you remember the story that Alvale was telling us? He finished the other day. Princess Zelly was finally rescued by the handsome Sir Linker, and the land of Hyvale was saved! Haha, yes, your son has the brightest imagination. Regardless, he was awful excited about finishing his story, and you should have seen the gleam in his eyes when he was able to say that he finished an entire story all on his own. Maybe he will grow up to become a famous storyteller some day. Daru says that he wishes to follow in your footsteps. He wants to become the next great hero of Hyrule. It's just like him to dream big. I hope he can hold onto that characteristic for as long as possible. He has your blood; he will be able to dream big for the rest of his life. It was so sweet the other day. I found both of the boys carting Melilah around like she was a little queen. Of course, she ate it up entirely and fit the role perfectly. She even had a little jumble of flowers on her head as her crown. She ordered them around as "Knigh' Dar and Sir Ally." I think Hyrule would be in a frightening position if that child was the queen with her brothers as her number one knights. _

_They're all asleep now. The moon says it's nearing the end of the day and the first twinkle of tomorrow will shine in the stars. I didn't intend to stay up this late, but I sat down by the fireplace and lost myself in writing. It calms me a bit to write to you. It lets me get through the next day with a strong face. I think my lapse in writing is why I've been struggling more and more to remain collected in front of visitors lately. Oh, we don't have visitors often, but they are occasional, and the kids see me every day. Seeing them makes me smile, so it's not as hard, except when I can't comfort them with what they truly desire. Sometimes it breaks my heart to the point where I need to leave the room if just for a few seconds. I shouldn't have told you that, because now you will worry. I do not want you to worry, dear; I truly don't. It is just hard sometimes to remain cool and calm with all of this heated emotion inside of me. Normally I would let loose my emotions on you, and you would listen to me and not criticize me despite how foolish I was. I wish you were still here to listen to me. It's not quite the same writing it all down without much hope for a reply that is swathed in comfort, kisses, and love. It's times like these that make me wonder how I had gotten through the first half of my life without you beside me. Thinking back, there were numerous times where your comforting shoulder would have stilled my childish tears. Mama always told me that it wasn't like a strong girl to cry, and I had to be strong, because she knew that she wouldn't make it much longer. I tried to be strong after she went, but it was hard. I thought it was going to be the hardest time of my life . . . until now. I wish to be strong, Link, but it's becoming harder and harder with every day that passes by. I quickly realized that I don't have your strength, and when you left, you took what little strength I did have. But, it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. It's my fault for letting myself think this way and letting myself cry at night when the kid's are asleep. I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't allow myself to . . . but I don't think I can hold it up much longer! The tears are becoming heavier with each morning that I wake up and don't see your smiling face beside me. I am afraid, Link. I am so afraid that I won't be able to hide when our children cry and shout for you to give them a goodnight hug. I am afraid that Hyrule will see me without the strength you gave me. You were not only my strength, but the strength of this kingdom, and I am like a kingdom without its king. I don't know what to do without you to caress my heart and fill my stomach with butterflies. The butterflies have been replaced with sharp pain and stinging guilt that I will fail without everything that you so graciously gave me. What should I do without you hear to guide me? I . . . I feel as if I can no longer continue on, but then I see those smiling little faces -- those faces that remind me so much of your own -- and I think about how they will get along if I can barely manage to maintain an optimistic grin. I just wish they could see you smile at them. I just want to feel your warmth at night when the cold blankets the air and the wind cuts through the night. I want to know where you are, and how you are doing, and what you are thinking about. I . I . . I miss you, Link. I don't know what to do without you. I . . . I just wish you were here. _

_I . . . I am sorry. I should not have run off like that. I feel silly crying about things that cannot be helped. I should not worry, right? Because, you would not want me to worry, and it is for you that I will try my hardest to keep up a smile until the distant day when I can see you smile right back at me. I cannot wait for that day, Link. I hope you will wait for me. I will wait for you. I will always wait for you. _

_I love you. I love you always, Link. _

_All my love,_

_Malon'She took the letter and stepped into the frosty air. Mere steps down the pathway, she dropped to her knees and allowed one last tear to shed onto the letter before laying it to rest forever on his grave._

. . . Link died?


End file.
